


Neškodný fluff na ranní prérii

by ReddieRobin



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieRobin/pseuds/ReddieRobin
Summary: Charlieho staré zranění se nepříjemně ozývá a Vinnetou se rozhodne vzít věc do vlastních rukou. ASMR fluff :-)
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Neškodný fluff na ranní prérii

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon, ale nejsem schopný vymyslet název. Budu vděčný za všechny návrhy!

_ Jste taky jenom člověk, sir! Mohlo by se vám stát něco lidského. _

_ Lidského? Old Shatterhandovi? Nestrašte. _

Ironicky jsem se ušklíbl, když mi hlavou táhly tyto věty, které jsem čas od času slýchal. Potom se celý můj obličej zkroutil nevolí, když jsem si začal protahovat ramena. Propnul jsem záda ve snaze uvolnit ztuhlost, kterou jsem v nich pociťoval. Místo vytoužené úlevy se ale dostavila ještě křeč do nohy, kterou mi nedávno jeden nerozvážný indián probodl nožem a dosud se rána zcela nezahojila. To bylo tedy ráno.

Nestávalo se mi naštěstí často, že bych se cítil takhle rozlámaně. Ovšem když bylo chladno a velmi sychravo jako právě dnes, stará zranění o sobě dávala vědět, v čele s mými pohmožděnými, medvědem podrápanými zády. Rána už se dávno zajizvila, ale to jí nebránilo v tom, aby mě ještě znova a znova trápila.

Vyškrábal jsem se na nohy, začal kroužit rameny a všemožně se kroutit, jen abych zahnal nepříjemnou strnulost v šíji. Mohl jsem si to dovolit, protože zde kromě mě nikdo jiný nebyl. Jinak bych takové divadlo na odiv pochopitelně nedával. Nebylo by mi vůbec po chuti, aby se kolem táborových ohňů začalo vykládat, že Old Shatterhand po ránu pajdá jako stará indiánka, které loupá v zádech. 

Znenadání jsem na rameni pocítil lehký dotek něčí ruky a leknutím jsem div nezařval. Byl jsem natolik zaujatý praskáním svých obratlů, že jsem si vůbec nevšiml Vinnetoua, který se vrátil ze své obchůzky. Na moji obranu, když Vinnetou nechtěl být slyšen, tak si ho nevšiml nikdo, ani ten nejlepší a nejpozornější zálesák. On samozřejmě věděl všechno o mých zraněních, byl to nakonec on sám, kdo mě po útoku medvěda našel a vyrval z drápů jisté smrti. Přesto jsem se cítil zahanbeně, že byl nyní svědkem mého směšného křepčení. 

Kde přesně byl, to jsem nevěděl, protože byl pryč, už když jsem se probudil. Nyní na sobě nedal znát ani špetku pobavení nad mými prostnými cviky ani nad tím, jak nepřipraveného mě zastihl, za což jsem mu byl vděčný. S vážným výrazem na důstojné tváři si sedl k malému ohni, který zde nechal rozdělaný, a začal se zaobírat hrstkou rostlin, které si přinesl z lesa. Rozpačitě jsem si odkašlal a sedl si naproti němu.

“Ehm. Dobré ráno,” pronesl jsem, aby řeč nestála. Bylo to samozřejmě bezpředmětné, pouhý můj neblahý zvyk začít mluvit, když jsem se cítil nesvůj. Vinnetou na to nic neřekl, jenom pokývl hlavou. Ještě chvíli jsem roztržitě poseděl, ale potom už mě napadlo, že bych taky mohl být nějak užitečný. Chystal jsem se tedy vstát s úmyslem přinést něco k jídlu. Vinnetou mě ale nečekaně zadržel.

“Můj bratr nechť zůstane sedět a sundá si košili,” přikázal mi. Chvíli jsem na něj nechápavě hleděl.

“Proč… proč bych si měl sundávat košili? Na to je moc zima, jenom dojdu pro - ”

“Šárli je otužilý jako vydra, nemusí se ničeho obávat,” přerušil mě Vinnetou a zdálo se mi, že v jeho tmavých očích přece jen přeskočila jiskřička pobavení. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl, když jsem si z pohledu na rozemnuté byliny mezi jeho prsty dal dvě a dvě dohromady. Nejednou mi nabízel, že mi s bolestí staré rány pomůže, když jsem ho ale vždy odmítl, dál nenaléhal. Zřejmě se rozhodl, že se tentokrát nebude ptát. 

“Vinnetou, vážím si toho, ale - “ Avšak Apač zvedl velitelsky ruku, čímž mě umlčel.

“Vinnetou již zná všechny tvoje vytáčky,” pronesl přísně a já pochopil, že nemá smysl odporovat. Nerozhodně jsem na něj okamžik hleděl, potom jsem si poslušně - ač rezignovaně - sundal košili a posadil se se zkříženýma nohama. 

Tušil jsem, co má Vinnetou v úmyslu. Mnohokrát jsem již podobné techniky sledoval, především v Orientu, ale také mezi indiány. I v Evropě se v posledních letech něco podobného šířilo ze Švédska, ovšem zdaleka se nedalo říct, že by si tato metoda získala důvěru veřejnosti, a v tomto případě také moji. Nechtěl jsem ale Vinnetoua urazit nebo být neuctivý k jeho tradicím, takže jsem byl plně rozhodnutý bez mrknutí oka vydržet vše, co bude - jistě v nejlepší víře - provádět.

Obešel několika kroky oheň a klekl si vedle mě. Potom vytáhl z ohniště oblý kámen, který tam zřejmě pro tento účel měl již připravený, a přiložil k němu dlaně. Vše prováděl s jakousi tichou obřadností a já mimoděk upřeně sledoval každý jeho pohyb. Po několika okamžicích se jeho pohled setkal s mým, když pronesl:

“Vinnetou není léčitel. Toto je pouze pro Šárliho. Mám tvé svolení?”

Apač znal můj postoj k tomuto tělesnému léčení, musel to vytušit i z mých vyhýbavých odpovědí, kdykoli mi ho nabídl. Pokud se přesto rozhodl, že na to nebude dbát, musel k tomu mít pádný důvod. On mou důvěru měl a to plnou. Pokud bych tedy někdy někoho nechal dotýkat se mne tímto způsobem, mohl to být jedině on. Neváhal jsem a souhlasně přikývl. Vinnetou také lehce kývl v odpověď a přesunul se za mě.

Očekával jsem, že mi položí dlaně na záda, nestalo se ale tak. Ovanula mě slabá, neurčitá bylinná vůně z rostlin, které měl rozetřené na zahřátých rukou, a cítil jsem na kůži nejasné známky jejich tepla, avšak ani trochu se mě nedotýkal. Jaksi podvědomě jsem vnímal, že dlaněmi zvolna pohybuje nad mou pokožkou nejdřív na ramenou, a potom na šíji, na bedrech a zase zpátky. Někdy se mi zdálo, že opisuje malé kruhy, jindy nechal dlaně bez hnutí. Byl jsem zaskočený zdaleka ne nepříjemným pocitem, který ve mně jeho počínání vzbuzovalo. Po páteři mi přeběhlo zvláštní mravenčení a já se nedokázal ubránit zachvění, nebylo to ale chladem. Vinnetou na chvíli přestal, jako by čekal, jestli se přece jen nezačnu bránit. Když se tak ale nestalo, zase pokračoval.

Nedokážu přesně říct, jak dlouho to trvalo. Z Vinnetouových rukou do mého těla proudilo teplo a uvolnění a já se přestal zabývat časem. Dokonce jsem se přistihl, že jsem zavřel oči. Po nějaké době mi Vinnetou skutečně dlaně na záda položil. Nejdřív jen lehce přejížděl po kůži, a potom postupně přidával na síle, ale ne do takové míry, aby to bylo byť vzdáleně bolestivé. V mnohém se jeho technika lišila od toho, co jsem vídal v lázních či na sportovních utkáních v jiných zemích. Místo kroužení dlaněmi a hnětení postižených svalů pohyboval rukama beze spěchu po povrchu kůže. Na některých místech se zastavil, zatlačil, postupně tlak opět povolil a přesunul se dál, to vše s velkou trpělivostí a pečlivostí. Nedokázal jsem si vysvětlit, jak mohl poznat, kde cítím bolest a napětí nejvíc, avšak z jeho cílených pohybů jsem musel usoudit, že to ví. Zaujal mě i rytmus hlubokých nádechů a výdechů, kterými to provázel, a sám jsem bezděky začal dýchat podobným, soustředěným způsobem.

Byl jsem tak ponořený v tomto uspokojivém stavu uvolnění, že jsem si nevšiml, když se Vinnetou potichu o kousek posunul vedle mě. Až když mi položil jednu dlaň na prsa, trochu polekaně jsem otevřel oči. Druhou ruku nechal na mých zádech.

“Můj bratr může nechat oči zavřené,” zašeptal Vinnetou tiše, vzhlédl ke mně a usmál se. Tím spíš jsem ale nedokázal udělat, co mi řekl. Nemohl jsem hned odtrhnout pohled od toho vzácného úsměvu. Měl jsem dojem, že je spokojený s tím, jak jeho léčivá seance probíhá. A já jsem nemohl popřít, že mi to bylo daleko příjemnější, než jsem očekával, dokonce se obával. Za krátkou chvíli jeho rty opět nabyly svého obvyklého vážného tvaru. I přesto jsem dál sledoval jeho soustředěnou, klidnou tvář, dokud mi pohledem a kývnutím hlavy nenaznačil, že mám oči opravdu opět zavřít. 

Nepokoušel jsem se ani hádat, jaký byl význam této techniky, kterou Vinnetou právě vykonával. Dlouhou dobu spočíval jednou dlaní na mé hrudi a druhou na zádech, několikrát pozici rukou na obou stranách o jeden či dva palce změnil a to samé opakoval i na druhé polovině těla, když si klekl po mém druhém boku. Jasně jsem ale cítil, že tím něco sleduje a ví dobře, co dělá, odevzdal jsem se tedy v důvěrné nevědomosti jeho záměru, ať byl jakýkoli. Věděl jsem s jistotou, že mi nechce nijak ublížit, a to mi stačilo.

Když byl s tím zřejmě hotov, položil mi obě dlaně na šíji, kde je nechal bez pohnutí několik minut spočívat. Potom ruce z mého těla konečně sňal a tiše se postavil na znamení, že je hotov. Pocítil jsem nečekané píchnutí lítosti a zklamání, že už je konec, rychle jsem ho ale zahnal. Teprve tehdy jsem si uvědomil, o kolik jsem změnil svůj původní názor. Tak dlouho jsem se bránil Vinnetouovým nevtíravým nabídkám a teď bych ho málem chtěl prosit, aby ještě pokračoval. Musel jsem se nad tím pousmát.

Všiml jsem si, že mě Vinnetou upřeně pozoruje.

“Cítí se můj bratr lépe?” otázal se. Musel jsem si trochu odkašlat, abych byl schopný zase se začít soustředit na okolní svět, od kterého mě jeho teplé dlaně tak příjemně odvedly.

Nevěděl jsem ale, co mám odpovědět. Napětí v mých pohmožděných zádech téměř zmizelo, ale to byla jenom část účinků, které jsem na sobě pozoroval. Kromě tělesných zde byly i duševní, neboť jsem si byl jistý, že pro nikoho jiného by Vinnetou nic podobného neudělal. Že se k tomu odhodlal, bylo známkou, jak blízko ke mně se cítí, a to vědomí mě naplňovalo vděčností a něžnou náklonností tomuto pozornému, citlivému muži, kterého by kdejaký cizí člověk označil za násilného divocha. Přikývl jsem alespoň a rychle přemýšlel, jak srozumitelně popsat, o čem jsem uvažoval, ale zřejmě pochopil i beze slov. Z jeho tváře bylo patrné zadostiučinění, že překonal mou tvrdohlavost a přiměl mě ocenit metody jeho léčitelství.

Potom sklopil významně pohled a zahleděl se na mou nešťastně pošramocenou nohu. Nechtěl tím snad říct, že se hodlá věnovat i tomu? Záda byla jedna věc, ale nechat ho zápolit s nohou, která celý den trčí v nevábné botě?! Moje panika musela být evidentní, záhy jsem však pochopil, že si ze mě jenom utahuje. Otočil se směrem ke koním, já jsem ale dobře slyšel hrdelní uchechtnutí, ze kterého jsem usoudil, že můj výraz ho dobře pobavil. Nebudu zapírat, že jsem si oddychl. Zavrtěl jsem odevzdaně hlavou, přiložil na ohníček a čekal, než přinese Vinnetou něco k vytoužené snídani.


End file.
